A Selfish Leaf Is A Burning Leaf
by Darksabre 110
Summary: Sakura falls for Naruto on the save Sasuke mission,when Naruto defeats Sasuke he leaves hime to die. Now years later Naruto is an ANBU with Ino and a mission has come up. Sasuke is alive, Naruto wants him dead. Naru/Ino, naru/saku at start.
1. Prologue review please

_AN: Hey everyone….Darksabre110 reporting in to bring you some good old Naruto Fanfiction! This Is the sneak peek at my new story and if I can chapter one will be up soon. Anyways here's the prologue. On a side note I'm not good with Japanese honorifics so please bear with me. _

The village hidden in the leaves was gone…completely decimated. Fire everywhere, and twenty-one year old Ino Yamanaka stood at the epicenter of the destruction. The flames heat was contrary to the powerful rain.

It was as if the sky had split open so it could pour its tears on the vanquished city. Ino didn't care about the rain though, or the more dangerous fires that continued to blaze. No, her sky blue eyes could only focus on a lone figure.

The figures' back was to her. He was shirtless and heavy uncontrollable breathing made his muscles ripple and showed their hidden power. A sheen of water dripped down his body as his rasping voice spoke.

"Why?" It paused, it's muscles tightening even more. "I should have been here." Lightening struck in the distance briefly illuminating him, the light revealed matted blonde hair and slightly torn ANBU pants. Ino flinched at the light, and again at the inevitable thunder.

The man seemed to realize she was there and slowly turned its head toward her, the breath caught in her throat and she started to shake even more.

She looked at the shadowed face knowing where the eyes where. Lightening flashed again showing the red eyes and fangs of Naruto.

--

Ino woke up panting heavily her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She looked down at her soaked night clothes. She'd had that dream again. She wiped the sweat from her brow and got out of bed, her small beautiful form stumbled out of the room, her lack of sleep apparent.

Walking into the bathroom she flipped on the switch and looked into the mirror, the sight made her groan in frustration. She had bags under her eyes.

"Why can't that stupid dream leave me alone!" she huffed to herself since no one lived in the house but her.

She kept having it more and more as time went on, like it was some kind of warning. She sighed in defeat knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so looking at a clock on the bathroom wall. Seeing that it was 3 am, she stripped and stepped into the shower. As she turned it on she gasped as the hot water fell down her body.

As she stood in there she began to plan out her day. She had a meeting at nine with the Hokage, but that was six hours away…what the hell was she going to do for six hours? Twiddle her freaking thumbs?!

Grabbing the bar of soap and cloth she began to clean the sweat that had gathered on her body due to the dream. She would eat breakfast of course…but then what. Then it came to her, she smiled happily she would go get Naruto. Yeah, that would work she would just go get him to train with her.

Of course after she finished eating it would be about four in the morning. Then getting her gear and walking over to his house it would be almost five! She gave a 'yay' of excitement and hopped up and down before a thought came to her.

"Unless forehead girl kept him up all night again with her lust for sex!" She sighed. She couldn't really say anything bad about it though the two were married much to the chagrin of most of the villages single population.

"Oh well though, ill just go get him and ask him to train. Its not like its not normal we are in the assassination corps after all." Ino smiled at that. Her and Naruto had been in the assassination corps on the same team for three years now.

--

The blonde demon container, Naruto Uzumaki, shifted in his bed stirring the pink haired beauty that laid on his chest. His dark blue eyes opening slightly as his internal clock went off.

"Don't even think of getting out of this bed baby…I'm comfy." Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the girl laying on his chest. "And what if I did Sakura-chan?" She smiled and looked up at him, her green eyes opening the playfulness apparent in them.

"I'll break you." She said quietly. Naruto sweat dropped and laid his head back.

"Why are you so mean to me hime?" he asked quietly. She growled and sat up straddling him. "Because I can be Baka-kun" Seeing her position he groaned.

"No Sakura-chan, I cant take anymore! Your gunna kill me!" She frowned and began to pout, her arms crossed over her already naked breast, complements of last nights fun. "Please Baka-kun?" Naruto shook his head, and she gave up seeing his stern expression.

As she climbed off he got out of bed and headed for the shower. On his way came a knock on the door. He growled slightly and looked at the time. "Who the hell is here at five in the morning?" He turned back around, walked into his room and put on some shorts (much to Sakura's dismay) and went to get the door.

As he arrived at the door it was knocked on again, this time a little harder. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez freaking early birds!" He opened the door and rolled his eyes at the sight. A very much awake Ino Yamanaka stood looking at him. "Hi Naruto-kun!" She chirped much too loudly and happily for the hour of morning.

"Hey Ino-chan, what's up?" pulling every trick in the book to remain polite, then came a reply from inside the house. "INO-PIG WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Yelled Sakura from inside the house. Ino's happy expression instantly became annoyed. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS FOREHEAD!" She yelled back, Naruto sighing at the two rivals. "LIKE HELL ITS NONE OF MY BUSINESS! IT'S MY HUSBAND YOUR TALKING TOO!" Ino rolled her eyes and looked back to Naruto.

"Sorry, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come and train with me!" She said happily. Naruto closed his tired eyes and thought about it. "Sure Ino-chan, let me go tell Sakura." Ino nodded quickly, her happiness apparent on her features.

Naruto walked into his house. Ino followed him in and plopped on the couch to wait for her teammate to get dressed. As Naruto walked into the room, shutting the door behind him he saw Sakura standing there covered only in the blanket on there bed.

"Where are you going honey?" she asked calmly. He smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well Ino is wanting to go train with me…if that's ok hime?" Sakura nodded as she walked over and kissed him lightly. "Mmmk Naruto-kun, just be good." He nodded and proceeded to get ready.

--

The two blonde ANBU stood in front of the Hokage of Konoha, as the busty woman stared at her fellow blondes she couldn't help but smile. These two were the best of the best, the duo that had literally taken down thousands of enemy shinobi. "You asked to see us Hokage-sama?" asked the male of the pair. Tsunade nodded at him and looked at the female.

"Take those masks off you two I hate the emotionless faces." Seconds later a red fox mask and a white rabbit mask came off, revealing the faces of Naruto and Ino. Unfortunately for the Hokage, since the masks were gone so was the emotionless façade.

Naruto began to physically hop up and down like a two year old. "Hehe you got a mission for us don't ya Tsunade-baachan?!" Two seconds after that sentence came a loud 'SLAP' as Ino's hand connected with the back of Naruto's head, leveling the spiky haired man.

"You freakin Baka! Show some respect!" Yelled Ino toward the face planted Naruto. "Ow Ino-chan why did you have to hit me so hard…" he whined. Tsunade smiled at the antics of the best friends.

"All right you two that's enough," Tsunade said as Naruto stood. "And yes to answer your question I do have a mission for you." She now had there undivided attention.

"Naruto this is the mission you have been waiting for…. We have found Sasuke, and I want you and Ino to bring him back." The young adults didn't make a move. They both stared at her in disbelief.

No one had heard from the last Uchiha since the slaying of his brother and obtaining of the mangekyou sharingan.

Tsunade looked back and forth between them, awaiting the excitement from Ino and the determination from Naruto. Her face became confused when neither reaction came, in fact all Ino did was stare at Naruto intently as if the man would lash out at any moment.

Naruto in Tsunade's opinion looked utterly angry at her words, his eyes completely cold. "When do we leave?" he growled, Tsunade stared, trying to diagnose the mans sudden anger. "One week." was all she managed and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. All that remained was the Hokage and Ino.

"Tsunade-sama…" Said the younger blonde, gaining the olders attention. "Yes Ino?"

"Well you know how Naruto and Sasuke fought after Sasuke beat Itachi?" Tsunade nodded trying to figure out where this was headed. "Well…" Ino paused, unsure for a second. "Well Naruto won that fight." Then she disappeared leaving a shocked Hokage.

_An: well there you have it my sneak peek at my first Naruto story! Tell me what you think… And yes I know I may not have captured the characters perfectly but I tried besides if they were perfect then it wouldn't work for this story! Lol anyways here you have it Give me some reviews!!_


	2. Chapter 1: A Broken Promise

Ch.1

A broken promise

A/N: Ok people…I'M back and I'm gonna tell ya now not to get ideas of quick quick updates! Because they wont be that often….ill update when I can! Okay moving on now I wanna say a couple things to my wonderful fans…REVIEW! Lol ok I just wanted to tell everyone to be patient the naru/saku will pass for those faithful naru/ino fans hold on tight, it will come I promise.

Naruto hopped from rooftop to rooftop, his mind going in a hundred different ways. "Damnit Sasuke! I wont lose her because of you! You won't take Sakura from me!" He sped up, his eyes blazing as the memories of their previous encounter raced into him.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto wait a second!" yelled Sakura to the blonde hokage to be. When she reached out a lightly grabbed his arm he turned and looked at her curiously. Only to find her face extremely close to his own.

They stared at one another a moment, blue and green colliding in an eternal dance. Naruto could feel her warm breath on his face, then the impossible happened… she leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't long and slow. It was rough and quick.. but the message it said at this life changing moment spoke volumes.

As she pulled away she said, "Come back…No matter what." With those words she let go of them and went to help their battered teammates. Team Hebi had been beaten, all that was left was Sasuke.

Naruto then turned to Ino, her eyes wide in surprise. "She…She kissed you!"

Naruto just smiled, but on the inside his heart had just darkened. He would come back to Sakura, no matter what.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto's memories faded, and his eyes flashed red. "Sasuke…I wont let you destroy the thing I cherish most!"

--

Naruto walked into his house and threw his ANBU mask on the couch only to be tackled onto that very same couch by a pink blur. With a grunt he blinked the stars away to look at his assailant only to find his lovely wife grinning down at him.

"Sakura-chan is it to much to ask that you don't spear me as soon as I walk in the door?" A curt nod was his reply.

"So Naruto-kun…what did Hokage-sama want? Don't tell me you have another mission to go on." Naruto gave a slight chuckle and rubbed the back of his head giving Sakura her answer.

"Damn her!" Was the pink goddess's quick response. After a second Sakura sighed, "There's some food on the stove baby."

"Is it ramen?" was the quick response. Sakura glared at him "No!" was her angered response. He frowned

"But Sakura-chan you know I love ramen." He complained like a small child.

The pink haired woman stuck out her lower lip in mock sadness. "But Naruto-kun, don't you like my other cooking?"

Naruto nodded that he did like his wives cooking and removed her from him to go eat. Sakura close behind, as he got his food she sat the table. "So Naruto-kun what did Tsunade-sensei want?"

The demon containers breath caught in his throat at the question, but after a second he recovered as the way he could get out of answering became apparent.

"I got a mission, I leave in a week." was his vague response, but his wife pouted anyway at the thought of her husband leaving her once again.

"What's the mission?" Naruto instantly cringed. Must she ask so many questions!

"Ino and I have to hunt down a missing nin." Sakura scoffed at the name of her blonde rival.

"Naruto, why did you have to partner with the pig again? I'm still lost as to the why you would want too?" Naruto smiled at the reference to Ino's nickname.

"Because she and I are the best team in this village. Why Sakura, jealous?" Her features darkened, "Why would I be jealous Baka-kun?" Naruto's eye twitched and he turned and set his plate on the table.

"Don't call me that Sakura-chan." He pouted, and that was it.

"Baka-kun, Baka-kun, Baka-kun, Baka-kun!" She began to yell out.

"That's it!" Naruto said loud and playfully, with that Sakura was gone a slight 'eep!' of excitement, Naruto was right behind her, chasing her through the house at high speeds.

Naruto smiled as he ran down the hallway, hot on the beautiful tail-end of his wife, she ran trough the threshold of their room, but before she could shut the door, he was through. She backed away from him slowly giggling lightly.

"I got you now Sakura-chan." She just shook her head in the negative at his lighthearted statement.

"No you don't Naruto-kun, I always have my final attack." He arched a blonde eyebrow so she continued.

"You know….my kiss you no jutsu." Naruto smiled and found that he was the one shaking his head in the negative.

"Nope. Sorry Sakura-chan but that won't save you from me this time."

"Oh really?" She walked towards him in sudden courage and lip locked him, the poor guy practically melted.

When she pulled away a breathless Naruto spoke quietly, "Alright Sakura-chan…you win." He stood still allowing himself to get his breath before finishing with.

"But what you don't know is I'm not done with you yet Mrs. Uzumaki!" Sakura smiled as she was pushed backwards onto the bed.

--

Ino walked into her lonely apartment, no one in particular there to greet her. As she walked in she brushed her hand across the picture that she had taken of Naruto and Sasuke before the Uchiha had left them. In the small picture the two pre-teens were about to spar. Looking at the picture brought back the memories of that day.

flashback

Red and red stared off, eyes both as red and crimson as blood.

Ino lay up against a large boulder defeated. All she was able to do was watch the battle of arguably the two most powerful shinobi in the world throw down.

Naruto had long fangs and claws unlike any she had ever seen on a person, he looked utterly feral. What set this appearance the most was the presence of three chakra tails waving back and forth with minds of the own.

Sasuke had his level two curse mark active, his giant hand like wings folded so they were close to his body, his mangekyo sharingan active, glaring daggers at the jinchurikki.

end flashback

Ino was startled out of her reverie by a lazy knock on her door. The blonde bomb shell let out an aggravated sigh and stomped back over to her door. She forcefully swung open the wooden portal and glared at whoever had the nerve to disturb her thoughts.

Who she found was none other then Shikamaru. The lazy jounin stood on her porch hands in his pockets staring at her without a care in the world, Ino rolled her eyes.

"What the hell do you want Shika-kun I have a mission to plan for! Since a freakin Baka is too busy getting busy with his wife!" She yelled, he grimaced and sighed a 'troublesome' escaping his lips.

Ino sighed, her stress going out. "I'm sorry Shika, I'm just kinda tired. What do you want anyway?" She asked much more nicely this time.

"I'm bored. There aren't any clouds out today…wanna hangout?" She smiled and nodded.

"Okay Shika but if you take me out to look-" She was interrupted by his raised hand.

"Ino I already told you there aren't any clouds out today."

Ino brightened even more. Could Shikamaru finally be wanting to go on a date with her? Had she finally distracted him from Temari long enough for him to ask her out? A girl could only hope!

"Alright Shika-kun, come on in while I get changed!" She spun around her door wide open and practically sprinted to her bedroom and opened her closet after securely locking her door, not that she thought Shika was a peeper but still… boys were boys.

"Shika-kun…How nice should I dress?" She smiled when she heard him mumbling loudly before he actually spoke.

"I don't care, so troublesome." Ino sighed and threw on some clothes, nothing special since Shikamaru didn't seem to care either way.

She walked out of her room fully dressed and ready for the date. She noticed Shikamaru's brief gaze on her before she walked over with a happy 'lets go' and opened the door. Only to hear a third voice.

"You two finally ready to go?" Ino's head fell in sadness and she looked down the porch stairs to see Choji, the chubby ninja waving happily to her. She quickly put a smile on and waved back.

This would be a long day for her.

--

Sakura panted softly as she laid her head on her husbands chest. "Naruto-kun please no more, I'm exhausted baby." she said quietly, not fully recovered as of yet.

Naruto gave the woman his biggest smile, "Sorry honey, but I thought you knew that I cant get enough of you."

The pink hair girl smiled and kissed him. "I know Baka-kun, I can't get enough of you either. Unfortunately for us both I don't have quiet the stamina you have my love." Naruto nodded before his eyes widened as he appeared to have remembered something.

"Sakura what time is it?" The woman raised her head and looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"I'ts three, why?" Naruto gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm late baby, I was supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei at the old training grounds."

Sakura whimpered like a lost puppy and held onto Naruto tighter, "But Naruto-kun I want you here with me!" He shook his head in a negative and pryed himself from the super human grip.

"Well fine then but I'm coming to watch!" She finished and got up with him.

--

Naruto and Sakura walked side by side onto the training ground.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here Naruto" She said as she looked around searching for the two sensei's. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he concentrated, then a smirk came to his face.

"Yes they are…go on Sakura get to the tree line, this is about to start."

"Mmmmk Naruto-kun, do good I'm rooting for you!" He nodded and disappeared only to reappear several hundred yards away in the center of the field.

Sakura could tell Naruto's eyes were closed…his concentration heavy, seconds passed before a large blast happened right at the spot where Naruto was standing.

Sakura gasped as she stared in the direction of where the large cloud of dust had formed. As it slowly cleared, three figures could be seen. When it was all gone she saw Naruto standing there, arms outstretched on both sides and a fist in each hand. The two jounin could be seen on both sides of him. The least surprising thing was that Naruto was grinning like an idiot.

The two Jounin sensei's eased there attack and stood up straight, Naruto looked at them both smiling. "Damn, you guys are jumping right to it today!" They both nodded there expressions deathly serious. Then all three vanished.

Sakura smiled, "He may be a baka, but he is the most powerful baka ever." She said quietly.

--

Naruto wiped the small trickle of blood from his chin. "You both are really giving it your all today."

"We heard about your mission from Hokage-sama, Naruto. Neither of think your ready to take on Sasuke." Kakashi said to the blonde shinobi. Naruto snorted and memories assailed him

flashback

There he lay, his best friend, brother, and rival. Sasuke was all of these to Naruto, but he was also the only think that ever came between him and Sakura.

"Why do you always do this Sasuke?! Why have you always made things so hard on me!?" He closed his eyes and clenched his fist in anger, "Why the hell do you always make me feel like this?!" He bent down and lifted Sasuke up by his tattered shirt.

"You always made me so angry, then at the exact same time I would be so happy. Not anymore though because from now on you mean nothing to me!" Sasuke slowly opened his eyes again and smirked.

"You think I care how you feel about me Dobe?" Naruto growled at his smug remark and slammed him into the nearest rock face. Sasuke grunted and was once again unconscious.

end flashback

Naruto smiled finally when both Jounin stopped to assess his chances against the Uchiha. "Then maybe I haven't tried hard enough in our little spars." Both Jounins heads lowered and they got in there chosen stances, preparing from the coming assault.

Naruto disappeared, a perfect definition of speed, only to reappear in front of Yamato. He grabbed the wood users head with both hands and brought his head down with as much strength as he could, at the same time his knee came up. There was a loud crack as knee and face connected.

As soon they did Naruto let go and spun a hundred and eighty degrees ducking as he did, right under the punch of Kakashi. However, he was quickly met with a kick from the said person. Though he was able to block some of the attack he still took the brunt of it and was knocked fifteen feet back.

As he flew through the air he turned himself and landed on his feet. Then as he looked up he cursed at the sight of wood flying at him, Yamato's attack. He flashed through some hand signs and yelled. "AIR DESTRUCTION JUTSU!" As he said it, the air around him began spinning in thousands of different directions so that as soon as the wood made contact it was turned to splinters. Naruto had made his perfect defense. As the jutsu faded Naruto instantly sensed Kakashi's chakra behind him.

Naruto ducked the inevitable punch and spun in a sweep of the copy nins feet, it was thwarted by the mans jump. As Kakashi went over Naruto, the demon container did a jump of his own. Back flipping out of the way as wood crashed on the spot he had been moments before. As he was flipping he spun and threw shuriken and Kunai in Yamato's direction.

The older ninja blocked most of the projectiles with a Kunai of his own and dodged the rest.

Naruto paused, identifying his opponents position then began to form hand signs before calling out, " WIND OF BLADES JUTSU!" Naruto began making chopping motions with his hands, making air go out in deadly arching blades.

The teacher duo went on a dodging frenzy, and finally jumped completely into the air to get out of the way as Naruto spun three hundred and sixty degrees around sending the wind all around him.

When they landed he instantly went into more hands sign but was stopped when they both raised a hand wanting him to stop.

They walked forward smiling slightly. "Well done Naruto, Kakashi-sempai and I are impressed. To be able to fight us at that level is quiet a feat." Naruto just shrugged as if this was an everyday occurrence.

A/n: Sigh this was written over like 3 weeks so any cracks in the storyline are gonna have to be forgiven, sorry. Also the Justus's sorry there not in Japanese wording but yeah I have enough problems getting these posted with out having to look that crap up! Lol but anyway read, review I at least want twenty-five reviews before I update again!


	3. Chapter 2: A Single Burning Leaf

Chap 2

AN: Okay well since no one wanted to review then I guess I'll have 2 update again! LOL ok here it is Chapter 2.

"Naruto I still don't think you're ready to take on Sasuke, but it's your mission. Our job is to prepare you for it." Said Kakashi. Naruto nodded that he knew this and turned to walk away.

"Naruto, I'm not finished." He continued. Naruto stopped and looked over at Kakashi.

"You don't understand Kakashi-sensei. I know I can beat Sasuke." Kakashi's and Yamato's eyebrows rose at this.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Asked Yamato quietly.

"I mean, Yamato-sensei, that I intend to break my promise on this mission." Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise after a moment of thought.

"Naruto you can't possibly mean that…"

"Maybe I do Sensei and when I do I will have finally gotten what I wanted more than anything and not worry that Sasuke wont march back here and take the one thing I hold dear."

"Naruto! Think about what you're saying! IF you kill Sasuke you will be breaking your promise of a lifetime to Sakura!" Yelled Kakashi. Naruto was thankful Sakura was far enough away to not hear what his Sensei was saying.

"I don't care Kakashi, for the first time in my life I', happy. What neither of you understand is that I already defeated Sasuke once! I lied that day I told you that he let me go, but if you had thought about it, you would have figured out that I was the only person that presented Sasuke with a challenge. He would have killed me so that he could break the bond that he had with me! That's not what happened though, no I defeated Sasuke. I left him in the mountains, I left him to die. Now all these years later he's back, this time I intend to finish this once and for all."

As he finished his voice was quiet and determined. There was a darkness in his eyes that had been hidden from everyone for years. It was the accumulation of years of torment as a child.

"Naruto…" Said Yamato quietly. "Selfishness is not who you are, and before you go on this mission let me say this. As a ninja you have great responsibility on all your actions, meaning that every decision you make will most likely have repercussions. Selfishness is a burning, and deadly emotion. Let this go Naruto, because a single burning leaf can destroy a tree."

Naruto turned to Yamato, "Whatever, I will see you both after the mission."

With that he walked away.

"Hey Sakura-chan." He said smiling as he walked to the edge of the training grounds. She looked at him curiously.

"What was that all about, you were yelling at them over something. What happened?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over baby." He replied. Sakura just shrugged and followed him.

The two happily walked down the street hand in hand while laughing at a joke Naruto had told.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun! You can't possibly expect me to believe that Shino actually gave a full blown laugh on a mission."

"I'm serious Sakura! He was poisoned and he was screaming in laughter, it was hilarious." Naruto stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. He looked around and finally looked ahead to see Ino walking toward them.

"Oh god it's the pig, I swear she stalks us Naruto-kun." Naruto looked over at her and smiled

"No yelling hime, it hurts my ears." She nodded and looked to Ino as she ran over to them waving.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Sakura I was looking for you…"

"I so rest my case on the stalking theory." Remarked Sakura. Ino looked at Sakura for a moment and she was about to yell a remark over her own when Naruto interrupted.

"Don't even think about yelling or I swear Ino I will tie you both together and stick you in a tiny room for three hours." Ino stopped and looked at him, and quickly said the first thing that would catch Naruto off guard.

"Well while you had us in there I would tell Sakura your secret, and I don't mean Foxy!" Naruto's eyes instantly darkened.

"I don't know what you mean Ino…" Ino's eyes widened when she realized what she said.

"What secret Ino?" Said Sakura slowly.

"Nothing Sakura, I was just kidding. There is no secret." Sakura let go of Naruto's hand and Naruto closed his eyes in sadness. This would only end one way.

"You're lying Ino what is the secret?" Ino shook her head to deny that there was a secret.

"Sakura there isn't one." Said Naruto quietly, Sakura looked over her shoulder at Naruto and scoffed.

"So your gonna lie too huh." Sakura said. Her eyes were getting wet.

"Sakura there is nothing to tell, Naruto and I don't have a secret!" Said Ino, touching Sakura's shoulder. Her hand was quickly removed.

"Liar! You two expect me to believe that something about a secret slips out and my husband and my beautiful best friend suddenly deny it."

"Sakura it's nothing like that!" Said Naruto, instantly regretting saying it.

"Oh so there is a secret, well there is one lie. Now tell me what it is, you been cheating on me Naruto. Does little Ino come to you for sex?"

"Sakura how could you say that to him? He loves you!" Yelled Ino. Naruto looked hurt to the core at the words.

"Whatever." Said Sakura and walked away before turning around and yelling.

"Don't even think about coming home tonight Naruto!" Then she was gone. As soon as she disappeared Naruto looked at Ino. His eyes blazed red.

"What the hell Ino!" He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her completely off the ground. The crowd of people stopped and looked at their two hero's and their conflict.

"N….Naruto…I didn't…*cough* mean to. Please let me go."

"Damnit Ino! I should kill you for this and I swear if Sakura hates me after this I will! No one not even you will stop me."

"Naruto drop her." Came the voice of Kakashi from behind him. His hand instantly left Ino's neck and she collapsed to the ground, clutching her neck and coughing uncontrollably.

"What do you want Kakashi?" The blonde demon container said quietly.

"What's the problem Naruto? That is no way to treat Ino."

"There isn't one Kakashi, Ino and I was just talking." With that he walked off, leaving Kakashi and Ino in the street.

"What's happened to him Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked through gasps. Kakashi looked in the direction that Naruto disappeared.

"Naruto got what he wanted. Now he will do anything to keep it." He looked over at Ino and said the next part quieter. "Even kill."

Naruto stared down at the hidden leaf village from the top of the forth hokage's head.

"Damn you Ino! Why did you have to say something now of all the times? Why now?!"

"**Foolish human, you honestly believed you could hide a secret from you mate forever!" **Said the Kyuubi. The fox's growl was deep and gravelly in his mind.

"Yes I did. It was wrong of me to trust that Ino could hide this secret." He got no response.

"Well I guess I will train until I leave." He said quietly.

Naruto sat cross-legged in the dirt. He was still on the Hokage Mountain. He had supplies for months on him at all times, stored in sealed scrolls. It had been days, it was time to go on the mission.

"It's time…" He said opening his eyes. He walked to edge of the fourth's head and fell forward, falling down the huge drop of the mountain.

Naruto flashed through hand signs as he fell, and felt the air begin to swirl around him. He righted himself as the air slowed his fall and he landed lightly on his feet. As soon as they touched he bolted off at high speeds. He looked at the position of the sun.

"Damn, I'm gunna be late." He made a vertical chop with his hand applying his elemental affinity to the movement and felt the wind part in front of him. He smirked as his speed increased even more with the lack of wind drag.

It wasn't long before the gates came into view and he saw a rabbit masked Anbu leaning against the massive gate. As he approached he pulled his mask out of his pouch and placed it on his face, turning him into the fox.

"It's about time you got here fox." Said Ino from behind her mask.

"Lets go." Was his quick reply walking past her and out of the gate.

"So you're still mad then?" She said quietly as she followed. A nod was her reply.

"Wait!" Yelled an all too familiar voice. Naruto stopped and turned around, watching as Sakura ran up to him. As she got closer she walked up to him. Pain apparent in her eyes, she reached out and pulled the mask off his face. As she did she leaned in and kissed him, it was a kiss of want, longing, and love.

"Naruto I'm so sorry, I overreacted and it was unfair of me to do so." She kissed him again and hugged him. "Whatever it takes Naruto come back to me okay?" She said to him quietly.

Naruto stared down at her and nodded slowly. "Whatever it takes Sakura I will come back to you."

Behind them Ino bit back a sob behind her mask at his words. She knew what he truly meant. He really did have every intention of killing Sasuke, no matter what. Naruto placed his mask back on and pulled away from Sakura saying as he did, "Don't forget Sakura I would do anything to keep you."

Sakura nodded and smiled at him. She thought his words were for good intentions, she didn't know that he would break his promise to ensure that he kept her.

He kept walking back before jumping into the closest tree and disappearing in the forest. Sakura turned to Ino smiling and crying at the same time.

"Goodbye Ino, please take care of my husband." Ino nodded, she didn't trust her voice to speak. Ino walked by Sakura intending to follow Naruto.

"Oh and Ino," Sakura laughed out. "If you two happen to run into Sasuke bring him back for us. Naruto and I miss him." Ino stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at Sakura.

"Yeah, Sakura I'll try… but we both know only Naruto can bring him back." Sakura laughed and nodded.

"True, but if that happen makes sure they don't kill each other." Ino bit back another sob, she was thankful for the mask on her face.

"Will do Sakura, bye."

AN: This chapter was hard to write, it been so long since I posted and it was hard to remember what I wanted for this chapter. So review tell me what you thought. Next chapter the mission to kill Sasuke truly begins! I love you Vani!


	4. Chapter 3: Mission For Sasuke pt1

AN: Ok got good responses last chapter so I guess I could update sooner and yes I will try to make this chapter longer for sake of all my fans.

It was a constant cycle, he would land on a branch then he would jump again, look for another branch, then land. He and Ino had done this for over a day straight, but Naruto refused to stop at all. If anything he went faster as time went on. He was anxious, he wanted to do this. For the first time in years he really wanted to kill someone.

"Naruto please can we stop! I'm so tired I'm about to fall over, we've been at this for over a day and its almost night again." Naruto growled and looked over his shoulder at his partner.

"Damnit Ino! I swear you need to get in better shape."

"What!" She yelled "Naruto, I'm probably the most in shape Kunoichi in Konoha. But no one, not even Rock Lee or Gai-sensei, has your endurance; no one." Naruto stopped on the next branch he landed on and stood still. He was still looking over his shoulder at Ino.

"Alright we stop for the night but tomorrow we leave at dawn, and when we do we won't stop until we get to the village hidden in the mist. Intelligence tells us that Sasuke is near there." Ino was already shaking her head.

"Naruto, I can't do that. Mist is almost a week on foot. There is no way I could go that far without rest."

"Fine, we go on your schedule then." He fell backwards out of the tree and spun around and landed on his feet. Ino dropped as well but she did just a small hop, lacking the flourish and grace that Naruto had used.

Naruto leaned against a tree as Ino began to look in all directions, searching for possible watchers.

"Ino we are alone, there is a river about three hundred yards from us." He said sniffing the air. She nodded and removed the mask.

"Well good, ill take a bath then." She began to walk past Naruto in the direction he had indicated. "Oh and Naruto… no peeking." It was an attempt to lighten the mood, it did the opposite. She felt Naruto's killer intent wash over her, and she leaned against the nearest tree for support.

He kicked off the tree, "I'm going for firewood, and you have no worries." Ino just nodded, unable to look at him. Ino really felt afraid of him at that moment. Was he really that angry with her? She hadn't even let the actual secret slip.

"Naruto why are you so upset….I didn't tell the secret, and Sakura isn't mad anymore."

"You don't understand Ino. You didn't keep your promise about keeping it to yourself. No, you didn't actually say it but Sakura knows that it exists and that's all it takes!" He had walked over to her as he said this and was inches away from her now.

Ino spun around ready to scream. "And you Naruto have every intention of breaking your promise to Sakura! And your promise to her is so much more important, your promise will tip the scale of whether or not Sasuke lives!"

"My promise was different; when I made that promise I thought that Sakura would never love me! Sasuke got in the way, he always did!" His eyes were red now, but Ino didn't care she had to get this off her chest.

"So that is why you want to kill him so bad, for your own selfish reasons. You're afraid that Sakura will leave you and go to Sasuke if he came back! That's low Naruto, you think so little of Sakura. She loves you I know it, I see it when she is around you." Ino was screaming. Naruto stared at her a moment before turning away from her and walking away a couple of feet. When he replied it was a whisper.

"You don't get it Ino; killing Sasuke is going against everything that I am. I don't want to do it; I want to bring him back. I would love to have my brother, but Sakura loved him first, and I know she still does. I can see it when she thinks no one is looking. She looks off as if she is thinking about something else." He paused and hit a tree next to him, it splintered but remained up.

"For the first time in my life I got something I wanted, and now that I have I will not give it to Sasuke! I will do anything to make sure I keep her! Even kill Sasuke." Ino shook her head at Naruto. So this was how bad he really was, years of torment had climaxed to this point. Now that he had what he wanted he wouldn't let it go no matter what.

"But your promise…"

"Will be broken and that's final." He jumped off to get the wood.

Ino stared at where he departed and laid her head against the tree, this was all so unfair. Naruto got what he had wanted his whole life in the form of Sakura, someone who loved him. He was so terrified to lose it that he had become almost selfish because of it.

Was he really selfish for wanting to keep his loved one? Ino thought about it as she went to take her bath.

Ino awoke with a start. She had been out after coming back from her bath. Naruto had never laid down to her knowledge. She looked over at his sleeping back and saw it empty. She shook her head and got up, instantly sensing his strong chakra signature.

"Naruto what the hell are you up too?" Ino walked in his direction.

As she walked she recalled what had awoken her, she had the dream again. It kept getting more real. Naruto's voice would echo in her head for hours after the dream.

_I should have been here…._

She shivered at the memory and sighed as she was approaching his position.

She breathed in quickly at the sight before her. There was Naruto, he held in his hand the Fuuton:Rasenshuriken. There wasn't any clones… he was forming it on his own! Ino had seen the technique the first time it had ever been used in battle. It truly was amazing. She also knew the drawbacks; it messed up the users arm bad.

He was performing his forbidden technique willingly, and not in a combat situation. Suddenly he brought his other hand in and the huge chakra blades on the technique began to shrink dramatically. Then it became slender, forming what looked like a real, solid shuriken! Naruto continued by spinning. Wind spun around him as he did and when he got to one hundred and eighty degrees he stopped and the wind that had gathered around him collected into the small chakra shuriken. The sound of the technique became loud then, it was a shriek unlike anything Ino had ever heard as the wind completely gathered. Naruto threw the chakra shuriken, and Ino watched as it went away from Naruto at high speeds. Ino noted that after he threw it Naruto had kept his hand out and was watching the shuriken closely. As it approached a tree Ino prepared for the inevitable blast.

It never came…

At the last second Naruto moved his arm and the shuriken followed. Naruto began to move both hands and Ino was amazed to see the shuriken go through complicated maneuvers. Spinning and turning at all angels. She thought back to when Naruto was a kid, how he always would yell about how he would be the best. Ino would laugh; she would tell him that he didn't have a chance.

Naruto brought his hands together in the shadow clone technique, and at least a thousand clones appeared around the clearing. He was so determined looking; it was as if he was built to do this, like he would do anything to make this work.

They instantly went to attacking Naruto yet none got there. The shuriken would cut back and forth across the clones as they would get close. The real thing would be constantly moving his arms, directing his attack to the nearest clone. Naruto then moved his arms to both sides and the Shuriken expanded to its full size.

The clones noticed this and started to come at him faster. They still never made it. They spread out, surrounding him. Naruto spun, gathering more wind to him as he did. The Shuriken circled him. Naruto would spin and the Shuriken would be there to take out his adversary.

Ino was smiling; maybe Naruto had finally mastered his ultimate technique.

How wrong she was. As soon as she began to think this, Naruto faulted. He looked in her direction, apparently noticing her chakra signature. The clones took the distraction as a chance to attack. Wind began to seep out of the technique. Naruto looked back at it and made some moves to force the power back in place. It didn't work, the shuriken exploded near Naruto. The pent up wind energy went everywhere, cutting Naruto to shreds.

He cried out and fell to his knees before completely falling over. His clones all poofed and Ino ran out to the field screaming Naruto's name.

Naruto laid there a day later looking at the sky. He was angry…no he was furious. He had it; he knew he had it… what the hell went wrong!

Ino sat on a log by a fire. She hadn't said a word to him since he woke up, she knew he was awake. Apparently she had no reason to speak to him so she didn't.

"What went wrong…?" He said out loud. It was quiet of course but it helped to say it out loud.

"Chakra control and focus," Said Ino not looking toward him. She poked the fire a couple of times and remained silent from there.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking over at her.

"You can have all the determination in the world Naruto, but if you don't have real true focus you're never going to be able to get this technique down. That is what your problem always has been. You are thinking about too many things at once." Naruto didn't answer right away as he laid there and looked at the sky.

"I know that Ino I really do, but I have tried so hard and I still can't get it. I want to be able to perfect this technique so bad because I know it will be my best one. Every time I get remotely close, it blows up in my face. Like you said, it is all because I don't have focus."

"Or chakra control." Ino put in quickly. Naruto growled.

"Whatever…" Naruto slowly got up out of his bed and checked his wounds; He wasn't surprised to see he was fine.

"Well since I'm all better Ino what do you have food wise?"

"Nothing for you" She replied, her voice betraying nothing. Naruto growled low in his throat.

"Whatever Ino, I'll go find something for myself. You just sit your little bitchy self here and don't mind me." With that he turned and picked up his chopped up shirt. He sighed, tossing it into the fire. From there he pulled a scroll out of his pack and applied chakra to a seal. A complete new uniform minus a mask appeared in a puff of smoke. He grabbed the garments midair and shunshined away from camp.

An hour later found Naruto watching a large deer closely. He stared at it from the tree he sat in and grinned. He had rations with him of course but he saw no reason of eating those when he had…well fresh meat!

The deer stopped when he shuffled slightly and Naruto went into hunt mode. He lowered himself on the branch, his eyes darkening behind his hair. As the deer turned away from Naruto he made his move. Several shuriken appeared in his hand. He crossed his arms making a 'V' in front of him, and then he threw. Said shuriken hummed through the air and found their target, hitting every vital organ on the animal. A clean kill, there was no suffering.

Naruto hopped down from his perch and walked over to the dead animal. As he walked he muttered 'Shadow clone jutsu' and two clones of himself appeared on each side of him.

"You two know what to do. I'll see you at camp." The two clones nodded and Naruto handed them each a knife he had for such occasions. Naruto hated blood, on all levels and even killing this animal was hard for him. Yet he had been having more and more cravings for meat lately, and if he didn't quench the craving he would get touchy to say the least. Naruto began to walk back to camp as the two clones began to skin his kill.

He really didn't want to watch this.

He appeared at camp a little later. Ino sat in the exact same position as when he had left her. She still would not look at him.

"You lack control mentally and physically." She said when he got close enough. That was it he lost it.

"What the hell Ino! Are you finished telling me what I do wrong or should I pull up a chair!"

"You're too emotional, you're loud, you charge head first when stealth would be the best in for the situation…" She paused and finally looked at him. "You cry easily, you're too soft hearted, you put what your heart tells you first despite what the mission perimeters say."

"What's your point Ino, that's just who I am!"

"My point is Naruto that you may be all these amazing things, kind hearted, emotional, free spirited, but I KNOW YOU AREN'T SELFISH!" She screamed. She was standing up now, and the look on Naruto's face could tell a thousand stories of sadness.

"So that's what this is about then, you believe I have become selfish. Just because I want to protect something that I worked hard to get."

"I do Naruto; you aren't giving any credit to Sakura! Besides, Sasuke never paid her any attention."

Naruto looked at Ino and the memories of that fateful fight passed across his vision.

*FLASHBACK*

_Naruto hit high with a fist before dropping to sweep Sasuke's feet from under him. His fist was blocked, the sweep…jumped__.__ Naruto then felt Sasuke's own foot connect with the side of his head, sending him flying._

_As he slowly stood he watched Sasuke walk toward him._

"_You know Dobe, I really have to congratulate your success of becoming second best once again."_

"_What the hell are you talking about Teme!?" Sasuke grinned at the venom in Naruto's voice._

"_I mean, I saw that kiss Sakura gave you. Way to go on being my replacement while I was away. I hope for your sake though that I don't ever want to go back to Konoha. Because if I happen to decide that I do then I'll make Sakura my first choice when I choose a woman in reviving my clan!" Naruto growled in the back of his throat. "The best part is, Naruto, I know she would be more than willing to accept."_

*END FLASHBACK*

Naruto glared at Ino. "No matter what you say Ino, I will kill him. Selfish or not Sasuke will die." Ino glared back, her heart broke though, and she would regret the next words she spoke.

"Then I'll make sure you never become Hokage."

AN: Woah….. Heated, lol anyway read, review, fall in love. You know the drill. Also I'm taking ideas for things you wanna see in the story. Tell me in a review plz! Love my vani…


	5. Chapter 4: Mission For Sasuke pt2

Years ago, Naruto heard the phrase, 'The things that hurt the most are the things you have no answer for'. That could describe how he felt now. He had no idea how he should return the heated proclamation from Ino.

"_I'll make sure you never become Hokage…"_ Still, if anything, it made him realize how strongly the other girl felt about what he was doing. He could not change his way now, however. He would continue this mission; he would finish Sasuke if only for his own piece of mind.

"Even that will not stop me, Ino." He whispered. The woman's eyes narrowed and she stood with a huff. Their belongings that had been left in the camp disappeared when Naruto put his hands together. "Release", He muttered, and it was gone in a puff of smoke save for the fire.

"We are not far from where Sasuke was spotted. There is a town not far from here, we should go there and see if we can gather information about him." Ino's words were professional sounding and lacked the warmth that they usually held.

"Sounds good, let's go." Naruto replied, before jumping up into the nearby tree and waiting to follow Ino to the destination.

It was a port town. Ino hated port towns. The humidity did nothing for her hair and she was currently sweating kunai at the heat of the midday sun. Naruto stood off to the left in basic civilian attire. They had both changed outside of the town so as to not attract the attention that being ANBU usually brought. She was wearing something like she had when she was in her teens. The short mini skirt was dubbed in her favorite color.

Naruto was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans, something Ino found odd. Since when did Naruto wear jeans? He was currently talking to an old man that worked a fruit stand near the port. Naruto was chatting merrily with the old man, waving his arms around and enjoying the old man's wheezing laughter. Ino was disgusted by his actions. How could someone who wanted to kill so selfishly be so happy to everyone around him? It was as if Naruto lived a double standard, it was infuriating.

Nodding happily and thanking the man, Naruto walked back to her smiling happily. When he got close his smile dropped to a glare. The change would have left her with whip-lash had she not been somewhat expecting it. Naruto had barely spoken to her after what she had told him earlier.

"The best place to gather information is a tavern on the other side of town. The old man said that a lot of people gather there in the evening. Apparently it's a big party district. As much as I'm going to despise this, we are going dancing."

"How exactly is that going to help us find Sasuke?" He looked at her and blinked a couple of times.

"Simple, intel tells us that Sasuke has kept up most of Orochi's original dealings to fund his efforts, whatever they are. I'm selling you as a slave." He barely got to finish before she was yelling.

"TO HELL YOU ARE!" She walked right up to him and sneered in his face. "Figures you would come up with some idiotic scheme like this. I swear you sure as hell don't act like the student of a San-" She was cut off when Naruto roughly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into an alley between two port shops. He hit her against the wall, her head smacking against it with a crack. Her eyes became blurry from the pain.

"Leave Jiraya out of this… we are going to do this my way Ino. In the end, Sasuke will be dead so shut the hell up and change into something more befitting to your cover." He growled. He pulled her away from the wall before hitting her against it again, this time a low groan left her and she slumped as Naruto let go of her. She slid slowly down the wall her head lolling forward in a semi aware state. A small trail of blood fell down her neck, obviously coming from the back of her head.

As she sat there Naruto looked at her with slow realization at what he had done. He had hurt her. He saw the blood flow more freely from her head; he looked at her thin shoulder and saw dark bruises forming there along with swelling.

"What is happening to me?" He whispered, slowly falling to one knee in front of Ino. The woman made no recognizable motions that he had moved to her, her eyes hazy and lifeless. "Ino?" He asked, shaking her slightly. As soon as he touched her she shivered uncontrollably. Naruto cocked his head to the side when he heard her whisper.

"Please… don't kill me." His eyes widened, her words were spoken from a semi conscious state. She had no inhibitors about speaking her mind. A realization hit him like a ton of bricks, Ino… Ino Yamanaka, his partner for years now was afraid of him. Nothing she could have done would have hit him harder than this. A single tear fell down his face.

"What have I become? I really am no better than Sasuke." Quickly he scooped Ino up from the ground and disappeared in a gust of wind.

When his shunshin arrived at its intended location Naruto gently placed the young woman on the bed in a room they had rented earlier that day.

"Concussion, two dislocated shoulders, erratic heartbeat, hyperventilation, my god Ino what have I done to you?" Naruto said slowly as he looked over Ino's body in a new light. She was breathing heavily , a cold sweat had broken out.

"How did I do this to you? All I did was grab you." It was then as he looked back on that moment. He had let himself go for a moment when she had mentioned his late sensei. "Kyuubi… I used his chakra." It had to have been only a moment but as the years passed Naruto had refined his ability to use the demon's chakra to a point that the slightest touch to an unsuspecting person would leave them in the state Ino was in, with the final loop being heart failure.

"I have to remove it from her." He cursed as he brought up the process of removing the chakra from her body, it was a difficult seal. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out his inkwell and brush. The next part, he remembered, was that the ink would be a permanent 'tattoo' on Ino's body. A constant reminder of what he had done today. He had lost it and hurt her… his friend, his partner, and one of the few people that had helped him in so many ways. "I'm so sorry, Ino." He whispered to her and slowly turned her over on her stomach as gently as possible. He didn't need to take off any clothing for what he had in mind. Ino's clothing made it so her lower back was completely exposed. He quickly rubbed an anti-septic pad across her back so that nothing would affect the seal in a different way then he intended. Her breathing didn't slow any and it made drawing a seal extremely hard, not that it wasn't already. Sucking in his breath he began to make one of the most complex seals he had ever created, and one he believed that he would one day have to use on himself.

Naruto made the first swipe of the brush and the long and complex seal was being placed.

Ino knew that none of this was real but nonetheless it still affected her so much. It was the scene from her dream where she saw Naruto standing in the flames.

"_I should have been here!"_ He growled. For the first time, though, she realized that the dream wasn't going to stop. She saw herself standing not too far off and slowly she watched as the dream Ino walked to Naruto.

"_Naruto you need to see this." _ She said lowly, as if the words pained her beyond belief. His eyes were still red but Ino knew Naruto still had primary control over himself. Slowly the jinchurikki followed her. Ino followed her dream self as well.

"_No, no, no, NO!"_ His words began as a whisper and he stumbled up a small hill. By the time he reached the top he was screaming. He fell to his knees in front of a tree. A person was impaled on its feet, hanging off the ground. Blood was pooled on the ground around him. Naruto looked up at the tree, his hands caressing the feet as tears streamed down his face. Ino realized as she got closer that the person hanging from the tree was Sakura.

Despite herself, Ino did not wake up with a fit of screams as she had done last time. Instead she awoke with tears falling freely down her face. She was lying on a bed on her stomach, slowly she turned over and looked to the window of the small room, obviously a hotel room. She saw Naruto standing there. He was shirtless and he looked as if he had been sweating. The room was unnaturally hot. Slowly her body caught up to her mind and she groaned and her back arched as pain shot up her spine from her lower back, as a searing hot pain was there.

"Welcome back." Naruto said quietly from his place from the window. Ino turned her head to him and saw that he had yet to look at her. She realized she had a headache. "Its good your awake I would have woken you soon anyway as with your concussion it is required that you not sleep long as you will slip into a coma."

"What happened?" She asked simply and saw Naruto lower his head in apparent shame, despite not being able to see his face.

"I'm sorry Ino, I didn't want it to go this far…" He said, his voice staying in the quite fashion in which he had spoken originally. Her memory slowly came back, she remembered what he did. "It is worse than you think it is, you have seal on your lower back now. I had to remove the demonic chakra from your system it was quickly killing you."

"Why?" She asked. She didn't have to relay what she meant. He knew what she was asking.

"I don't know," He replied shaking his head slowly, still unable to look at her. "What is happening to me Ino? I know longer have a hold on myself." Slowly, painfully, Ino stood from the bed. She began to wobble toward him at a sedate pace. She lightly touched his shoulder, but he quickly shrugged it off.

"You are my friend Naruto, and I dare say that I know you better than anyone else. You are scared of losing her, but you have to remember-"

"Remember what Ino?" He exclaimed, he spun on her and she saw the tears streaming down his face. She saw that his eyes were completely broken. "Remember that I hurt you because you are standing in the way of killing someone that I used to love like I brother!" He jerked to the side and his fist smashed into the wall, putting a hole into the sheetrock. "I have lost my mind Ino, I have lost my nindo, and I have lost myself. I am not the person I should be anymore." He leaned up against the battered wall and slid down it, much as she had that day. His head fell into his hands and, trying her best, she fell to her knees in front of him, there physical rolls reversed despite their emotional reasons being different.

"What are you saying Naruto?" A sob escaped his lips, and Ino put a hand on his cheek noticing for the first time the bones in her shoulders felt as if they had been put back in socket wrong.

"I'm saying that I can't do it Ino, I can't honestly bring myself to kill Sasuke. It is turning me into a person I don't want to be." He began to cry harder, and Ino grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward her. Her hand passed through his hair as she stroked him, he placed his cheek on her sore shoulder. She didn't care though, she needed this to happen. He needed it she had to bring him back from this darkness before he was lost forever.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Naruto, I'm so proud of you." She had her own tears now, and they sat there for a long time not saying anything until Ino finally spoke. "Naruto?" Ino said.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"I forgive you." She felt him smile from his place on her shoulder.

It was one day later and the sun was once again setting over the port town. Naruto and Ino were walking down the streets toward this club everyone had been going on about. Naruto wore a business suit, with a girl in a ratty looking cloak following behind him. The hood pulled back, showing a bejeweled head piece that was put nicely in her long flowing blonde hair.

"I can't believe you got me to do this." Ino growled. Naruto smirked slightly at her words but continued to lead her there.

The place was called The Valarium. Naruto insisted it sounded like a drug. Ino replied 'It probably is'. They arrived at the entrance to the huge club. They heard the overly loud music blasting like a sound jutsu through the doors.

"Do I have to do this?" Ino complained again, but Naruto just nodded. They went to the entrance and was greeted by two samurai

"Identification please." They said in unison. Naruto handed two fakes to the man, who only gave them a passing glance before waving them in.

It was a true club if Naruto had ever been to one. As soon as he got into it the place was alive with loud upbeat music and people dancing all over each other. Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow when he passed two girls that were dancing all over one another in a very proactive way. They saw him and one had the gall to actually beckon him over.

He humbly denied, as he heard Ino give a snort behind him. It was a fact of her close proximity to him that he could actually hear her over all the noise.

"We have business here Naruto, try to not get distracted. You have a wife at home." Ino yelled over the music, her voice full of mirth.

"You seem to forget I do quite often." He fired back, the good nature toward the other only thanks to last night, and the realizations from one party. He heard Ino make an offended noise.

"As if I could forget that, with that clingy pink haired banshee always yelling something about how no one better even get close to you! No matter what sex they are!" Naruto actually guffawed, remembering he had once thought that about Sakura when she was so obsessed with their teammate. That line of thought quickly darkened his mood. He didn't have long to think about it though, when he saw a man standing in a corner.

"That's our guy Ino, time to play." He said darkly, her ninja skills allowing her to hear him. She quickly moved up beside him and shed her cloak, having no qualms about throwing it against one of the walls as they walked to the man. Her outfit was a dancers uniform. Naruto handed her a veil and she clipped it in place as they arrived at the man's place. He looked at the pair carefully.

"Slave." He said simply. It wasn't a question but Naruto nodded his affirmative. The man did the same and pushed off against the wall. They followed him to the back of the club and were led to a small room. There was a table and two couches and the man sat on the farthest one. Naruto finally got a good look at him. He had a military shave and his beard was trimmed extremely short. He had a scar on the right side of his chin, and apparently an injury in his right shoulder if the wince that he gave when he shook Naruto's hand was any indication.

"My name is unimportant, as someone who has done this before should know," He said, watching as Naruto's reaction was only a slight nod.

"Who are the buyers and there prices."

"Well this is the slave market boy, I think that should be obvious. There aren't many but the pay is high, and as for the product I would say she will fetch a pretty penny. Is she skilled?" He asked. Naruto nodded his affirmative. "Show me." The man said a smile on his face. Without missing a beat, Naruto snapped his fingers and Ino hesitated a second. It was perfect really, she had always been a good actress. When she didn't go Naruto slowly leveled his gaze to her and she gave a deliberate shiver and went to the man.

And without even a beat except for the faint sounds of the music in the main rooms Ino began to give him a lap dance. He made the young woman endure this for several minutes before he beckoned for her to stop. She did so without hesitation, and Naruto saw that she didn't need to act to be truly relieved.

"I believe that is demonstration enough." Naruto said evenly, as Ino once again amazed him and sat at his feet and rested her head on his knee. The man saw this and raised an eyebrow. Naruto smirked and shrugged. "She becomes rather attached to her owners." He said with slight mirth. The man gave a deep chuckle though.

"Alright, let's get this down to business." The man said. "I have three possible buyers for a product with her skills." Naruto felt Ino tense when he called her a 'product'. "Two of them will be using her in escort services but pay less than the third." He paused and looked longingly at Ino.

"And the third?" Naruto questioned.

"The third takes all slaves, many think it's for experiments." Ino playing part looked at Naruto, eyes wide with a pleading expression. He slowly looked down at her and gave his best dark smirk.

"I'm in it for the money. Who is the third?"

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He used to be one of the Sannin's students until he killed him and took over his underground empire." Naruto nodded knowingly, as if he was humoring the man by listening.

"And he buys slaves often?" Naruto asked.

"He has never turned down an offer that I know of." Naruto looked down at Ino.

"This is not my only slave, I wish to sell others. I want to meet this Sasuke. I would like to sell to him directly." The man raised an eyebrow.

"That won't be possible. Sasuke meets only a few people each year. He is a powerful man." Naruto sighed at his words.

"Fine how much for the woman?" Naruto said with a huff.

"Three million ryo." The man said instantly.

"Seven." Naruto counterd.

"Five." The man persisted.

Naruto scoffed. "Seven." The man gave a sneer, and looked at Ino.

"Fine seven." Naruto nodded, before he smirked.

"You know you could have her for free. I'll even give you the price for her if you told me how to find Sasuke." The man looked at him suspiciously, but he looked as if he was seriously thinking about it.

"Why?" He said. "Why do you want to sell to Sasuke so bad?" Naruto nodded in understanding at his words.

"Simple. He pays the best and I don't really need a middle man when I only want one buyer." The man scoffed.

"That puts me out of a job."

"Fourteen million ryo. Take it or I leave with the product." Naruto saw Ino look absolutely put out by him calling her that, thankfully the man didn't see it.

"Deal." He said slowly. Naruto grinned widely and pulled a scroll out of his pocket. He pulled a pen from his pocket and began jotting down things on it.

"This is a statement to the bank along with ownership of her. You will find the amount that I owe you there." The man nodded.

"It's good to see a fellow professional." He went to a book shelf in the corner of the room and pulled out a scroll sitting on the top of the shelf.

"This is a summoning scroll for a single summon, a snake will appear and you will be able to set up a deal through it." He produced a vial from a drawer in the table between them, as well as a knife. Slowly he cut his hand and a small stream of blood fell into the vial.

"The contract will be activated by my blood." Naruto took the items from him, looking at each slowly.

"You know you should really not be so trusting. Thanks for this but I don't really have money." The man's eyes widened before he clutched his neck, a senbon needle was sticking out of it. He quickly fell to the floor, very dead.

"That's for calling me a product you bastard." Ino raged.

A/N: I'm back!


End file.
